The Assasination of Pride
by ChikaraDesu
Summary: Sasuke dedides to confess to Naruto in the bakery where the blonde works. Hell, if he's going to assasinate his pride, it's going to die for good! Rated for language and slight yaoi. Have fun :D


**Declaimer: I don't own Naruto, Masaishi Kishimoto does. *Sigh* why can't he just share the goods and then still just writhe the story?**

Warning: This is yaoi! Only fluff, nothing hard. Since this was an English assignment. Yes, I didn't want to actually kill my teacher from a heart stroke ;3

* * *

He came through the service entry.  
Running a damp hand through his midnight black hair, he sighed. God he hated this. Being nervous and unknowing, he hated it.

He had prepared and both feared and looked forward to this for months now.  
Well at first he didn't look forward to it at all, back then it was only pure fear of being rejected, now that he had finally accepted his feelings for his best friend. Now he kind of looked forward to get it over with.  
When he first had realized what he felt towards the blonde, he was so scared, of both his feelings and of loosing the other that he had hid from the blonde.

Of course the blonde, being observant and the raven's best friend had noticed the change of said raven.  
So the blond decided to confront the hiding boy, after 4 months, yelling at him that it was obvious what the raven felt, and that his attempts to hide was a waste of time since he'd been found out right away.  
Letting go of the dark haired boy's shirt, that he had been clutching, the vertically challenged teen, let the other fall to the floor.  
The smaller blond spun around on his heels, before turning his head to add a 'Sasuke, you know that you can tell me everything. I'll see you later', with that the smaller blond strode away, orange jacket fluttering after him, blue eyes filled with tears.

A couple of days later, Sasuke had gathered enough courage to tell his small friend sorry.  
Of course the blond teen, being stubborn had demanded first a long apology from the raven already on his knees, and then second an explanation. The taller boy promised to give it later.  
Now was later, months later, and now he had to assassinate his pride to keep that promise.  
And he'd decided that if his pride was going to die, then it was going to die for good, so he'd explain the whole thing in public.

He drove op the roads, to the bakery were the blonde worked, fixing his hair in the car before opening the door stepping out to the mild weather. He noticed the green buds on the trees, and smirked slightly.  
He walked down the alley beside the bakery, and he found what he was looking for.

He came in through the service entry.  
Running a damp hand through his midnight black hair, he sighed. God he hated this. Being nervous and unknowing, he hated it. He bit his lip and started walking through the room, which was filled with flour, taking long steps, striding along the shelves.  
He sighed once again before opening the door he knew lead through the small sitting area were the café part of the bakery were. His blonde would be there. He always was, his booming voice always filling the room, when talking to the costumers in his cheery tone.  
And just as predicted the first thing he heard upon entering the room, was the small teen's laughter, only a couple of meters away.

He gulped. He was so going to die. Right after his blonde looked up and saw him standing there in the doorway, he was going to tell him the truth and then he was going to die.

"Sasuke! Teme, why are you here?" the blond hurried to his friend, hugging him. The taller boy couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the use of his old nicknames.

"Hello Naruto," Sasuke blushed, "uhm, do you remember, that I promised to explain to you, why I was hiding from you couple moths ago?"

The blue eyed boy looked up, "yes, of course I do?"

"Well, I can explain now." Sasuke looked to the side away from Naruto blushing.

"Oh… Okay" Sasuke looked at Naruto. His eyes blue as the sky, perfectly blonde hair and three whisker-like marks on each cheek now tinted with read from a suppressed blush.

"I…" Sasuke trailed of not quite able to even start the sentence. He tried again, "Naruto, I hid because I… Because I figured something out. Uhm… I kind of realized that I… Well that I love you" He blurted the last part out, very unlike his normal self, but okay, how often do you see Sasuke Uchiha confess, and on top of that confess to Naruto Uzumaki? You never did.

Now he was going to die.

The next thing Sasuke knew was his lips locked with the blondes, Naruto's hands around his neck, griping his hair, right there in the middle of the café. And then it was over, Naruto pulled away, locking his blue eyes with Sasuke's dark ones.

"Uhm, Sasuke? You are kind of slow, you know. I already guessed that" The blond smiled sheepishly

"WHAT?! Then why _THE HELL_ was it necessary for me to kill my pride?!" Sasuke's blush deepened with anger.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I'd guessed right. I wouldn't confront you if I'd guessed wrong; it would just make the whole thing weird. Plus, I think that you needed to kill some of that damn pride of yours."

Sasuke grumbled under his breath as people in the café started conversations once again, having listened to the two boy's confessions. Damn curious customers and teasing blond!

"Hn, dobe" Sasuke's extra pressure on the nickname made the blonde snap his head up to throw a playful glare at his what, boyfriend maybe, and stuck his tongue out at the raven, "you just assassinated my pride, my image and your ass' virginity."

"Yeah I gue… wait, what?" It took a moment for the blue-eyed to catch the warning, "NO WAY SASUKE!! I'M NOT BOTTOM!!"

"Yes you ar…" A fist collided with the raven's cheekbone stopping him from finishing the sentence.

The rest was in the newspaper:  
**LOVERS TEARING BACKERY APART**

* * *

**So :D How was it? You liked it?  
This is my first Fic EVER so please tell me what you think^^  
Any questions, just ask :3  
If not, then I guess I'll see you **


End file.
